


Real Name Basis

by SovereignZenith



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Junkmetra, One Shot, Romance, maybe OOCness? IDK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignZenith/pseuds/SovereignZenith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had first been introduced to their names during his introductory meeting.</p><p>And Satya would be lying if she said she didn't like the way his sounded as it rolled off her tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Name Basis

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so....yea...
> 
> I'm new to, well, all of this so...enjoy!
> 
> I severely hope they aren't too OOC!!! This is my first time writing these two and I'm no where near as eloquent as Varg or Nezkah so don't hesitate to leave a comment and make criticisms!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!! :3

They had first heard each others' names during their introductory meeting to _him_. 

Winston hurriedly brought two completely different beings to the stage in an attempt to introduce themselves in a spout of formality. However, the unusual air between everyone and the two men on stage had created a rather tense mood. A mood most likely caused by the notion that two highly successful criminals were being introduced into their team-her team-and, between them and her, the only thing that separated her from being blown to smithereens was the hazy air and short breaths of her teammates. Definitely not conclusive to stopping bombs. What would quell the frantic palpitations of her heart would be a tall and wide brick wall between her and the men. Actually, put some distance in there for some added peace and she might be settled with the notion of them taking up accommodations _in a completely separate building far away from her_.

Her thoughts snapped back into reality when Winston cleared his throat, obviously sensing the unsteadiness in the oh-too-quiet room. She guessed this was his way of alleviating some of his own anxiousness as well but, judging by how the scientist shifted quickly from one foot to the other, it was obvious that his attempt did not work.

"Well then," he began, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I would like to introduce our two newest members of Overwatch."

His hand gestured toward the two and, it was at this time when everyone would start to clap or talk in anxious whispers of the newest recruits. The room remained as deathly quiet as ever and the only one she could hear faintly clapping was their somewhat new member Hanzo Shimada who, judging by his expression, was only clapping because Reinhardt was clapping, rather jovially despite the elephant in the room. Two elephants at that. One very large one and a smaller, less impressive, one.

Winston looked as though he wanted the briefing to end right there so he could quickly descend to his room, his sanctuary, and be rid of the tension that plagued upon everyone. However, things weren't that simple.

He cleared his throat again but it sounded more like a cough this time, "This gentlemen," his hand gestured to the menacing tower of a man, "is Mako-ehrm-'Roadhog' Rutledge." His trouble in pronouncing the mans' alias offered a raised eyebrow from herself.

It was in this moment, she studied him, his bare belly was immense, marked with a tattoo of some sorts and, now that she thought back on it, he hadn't moved at all since his appearance on stage. Save for his labored breaths, the man was a statue and his mask left only to imagination for what he could or could not be thinking about. What he _could or could not be looking at_. This idea in of itself left her trembling. All in all, he remained in a calm state and, for a moment, she could tell where his usefulness laid. The man was obviously a fighter and, if he did his part on the battlefield, protecting teammates and standing in the forefront of battle, perhaps they could set aside their differences just for a moment. Only a moment.

"And this fellow," Winston voiced, as his hand bent slightly lower to gesture to the shorter man on stage, "is Jamison 'Junkrat' Fawkes." This time he had no problems addressing the smaller fellows' alias. Perhaps because he was actually smaller than the primate?

The man lifted his arm, his good arm, she noted, and slightly wiggled his fingers in an unusual greeting. He barred a lopsided grin, head cocked slightly to the left as he shifted his weight to his peg leg. She took note that this was not due to the uncomfortable air in the room. In fact, the man-Jamison was it?-was rather lax in his posture. Shoulders bent inward and she saw that he was slumped over, making her own back itch and ache. Now that she thought about it, the man wasn't bulky like his fellow companion was. In fact, he was rather lanky compared to most men on the team. Perhaps he was to be an assassin like their smaller Genji Shimada? No. He was far from subtle just from appearances alone, and the way his peg leg clacked loudly on stage spoke for itself. Perhaps a healer? He was certainly lanky like their very own Zenyatta but, unlike all the other medics, he lacked that air of calm and hope that they instilled, in fact, he looked like the very definition of chaos, and she supposed that it would clash indefinitely with a charming medic attitude which led her to refute her earlier sentiments.

The man was a mystery. _Jamison...Jamison..._ Her mind ran laps as she tried to decipher the strange being in front of her. Unlike his partner, his name was much less intimidating. It even came across as playful and she enjoyed the way it sounded.  
_Jamison Fawkes..._ It ran over in her head smoothly and she enjoyed how there were little to no rugged edges to it, unlike Mako Rutledge. She concluded that this might be the only thing she would enjoy from the man himself.

She realized she was spacing out for when her vision cleared, Winston had already closed the briefing and everyone was leaving with a sigh of relief emanating from most of them. She too let out an audible sigh as she got up to leave. Things weren't that easy, however, and a familiar voice from behind her snapped the woman out of her calm-a calm she rather would not have been taken so abruptly out of.

"Wait Symmetra!" Winston called as he strode over to her position. "Thank goodness you haven't left yet!" This sounded more like a prayer being answered than an actual statement directed toward herself. 

Satya smiled a small smile, "Winston," she acknowledged first, "the briefing went rather well today." She assured, believing that the scientist came for some kind words and reassurances. This was partly true, she soon realized.

The primates face lit up. Brows raised, he gave an enthusiastic "Thank you!"

Thinking she did a fine job at her assurances she turned to leave until, "Your kind words mean a lot but I came to ask a favor." His tone was bright and cheery but it suggested that this was a favor she could not refuse. It was then, as she craned her neck to look at the primate that she realized the two guests of honor were behind him as well. A sudden feeling of dread built itself like a lead ball in her stomach. She knew where this was going, and she did not like it one bit.

"O-oh?" She managed meekly. 

Winston seemed unaware by her discomfort and turned to the two men, "This is Satya 'Symmetra' Vaswani. She's going to be showing you to your accommodations tonight."

**Oh gods no**

Her eyes flew to the junkers' who both hadn't said anything. Roadhog seemed to be staring off somewhere for all she knew, but Jamison's eyes were trained on her. He was staring rather intently at her as well and it made her shift uncomfortably in place.

"Sounds 'bout right with me!" Jamison nodded and his voice made her skin prickle. It was a higher pitch than she would have liked.

Winston nodded and bid farewell, seemingly content with the interaction. Almost as if she didn't look pale about the notion at all. She would have to inquire about this later.

She watched the primate walk off after he passed her some information on where they will be staying and what buildings they now had permission to have their own spaces in and **oh gods their rooms were deathly close to hers**.

Satya maintained decorum however, her smile only faltering once during the whole ordeal. She did not need to seem intimidated by these people. Especially now since they belonged to the same cause.

Her eyes met Jamisons', they were bright pools of amber and she had to force herself to look away, lest she get lost in their unique color. A color of iris she's never seen before, and she felt rather intrigued about. Too intrigued for her own liking.

"Alright," She had to reassure herself that this was a very real situation, ending suddenly with a curt, "follow me."

And she quickly turned on her heel and began walking, a faster pace than necessary, toward their rooms. She didn't dare look behind her. She didn't dare wait for them. She hadn't a care if they got lost. She just wanted out of this. This wasn't something she had a choice in the matter anyways. However, she could hear the _clack step clack step_ and the _stomp stomp stomp_ of her followers and she realized this would be a long walk.

The walking felt like an eternity. She could hear Jamisons' nonsensical chatter directed toward the rather quiet Roadhog as they traveled the hallways. Something about the formality of the situation and how much chaos they could instill in this place. She didn't really care, as her eyes remained forward and her mind resolute in getting the job done. She focused more on the sound of her breathing, the quiet inhales and sharp exhales which matched evenly between the _clacks_ of her heels. Before she knew it, she had reached the first room, rather quickly, and turned to face the men. She realized that this room was a bit ways away from hers and she would have to be walking with one of them very soon. _Alone_.

"I believe this room belongs to," she remembered what Winston had informed her and she turned to the bigger man, "a Mr.-"

"Roadhog."

His voice reverberated like thunder in the sky and Satya was left with her mouth agape and trembling in place. Roadhogs voice was muffled by his mask but she could pick out what he was saying.

"Just Roadhog." He finished and she felt like cowering in a corner.

After a brief silence he turned to his companion, gave him a nod, turned to her, gave her a nod, and disappeared behind the door to the room. An odd form of communication but she didn't question it further. 

"G'night, mate!" The unusually light hearted voice of Jamison called after his companion from behind the door. 

In seconds, they were walking again. The air felt tense this time and she remembered how talkative he was before his friend left and she suddenly- _desperately_ -wished the first room belonged to Jamison. She'd much prefer the content silence of Roadhogs company, even if that company was extremely big and extremely intimidating.

The first few minutes were quiet and she cursed for thinking this thought because the silence was interrupted by the junker himself.

"Bit strange-the hairy one, yeah?"

She presumed he was talking about Winston and before she could inquire what sort of strange he was referring to, he began again.

"Heard'a some talkin animals. Never got the chance to see one in person."

 _Oh, he was talking about his uniqueness._ Her shoulders lost their tension at the thought of defending her friend from the junkers' opinions.

She hummed as a response and focused on the echo of her heels in the hallway, which was suddenly longer than what she anticipated.

He didn't say anything after that but she could feel his eyes on the back of her head and somewhere she knew he wasn't content with her answer.

"Not one for much talkin' huh?" He stated and she heard his gait quicken to match hers.

"Strange. You don't strike me as one of'em quiet types like Roadie." He let out a giggle that sent a chill down her spine. Too high pitched.

She knitted her brows, talking in a leveled tone, "I assure you, I am not one who basks in silence. I, however, speak when I am needed and if it is conducive to the situation at hand, Jamison."

She could now see him in her peripheral and she quickened her pace slightly and she hadn't meant to call him by his real name and not his alias. Her eyes widened a bit when she realized this and she looked to the ground in front of her. She had made a mistake. They were not close enough to be on a real name basis yet. Nope. Not today, maybe not ever.

She had to chance a look at his face to assess the damage done, and she had to look away when she saw the inquisitive expression painted on the mans features.

"Huh...I'd much rather prefer Junkrat but..." He began muttering something that seemed like gibberish to her.

She took this as an opportunity to, perhaps, mend her mistake.

"I don't know why," she began, trying to find a tone of voice that was sure and confident, "if it were me I'd much rather prefer being called something less rugged such as Jamison than something crude and unofficial like Junkrat." 

She managed to muster up a tone that she felt was as matter-of-fact as she could convince herself it was.

"Oi! Crude and unofficial?"

Satya could feel the irritation dripping off his tone although, she didn't know why. She had only stated the facts but the slight animosity he demonstrated took her aback and she nearly tripped in the process of speeding up to the point where she could be jogging.

She hoped his uneven walk meant he walked slower but he managed to catch up, rather easily, and Satya cursed.

"'Least I'm not the one with a name like Symmetra."

Her stone expression turned very hard and she tried her best to block out his voice. If only it wasn't so high pitched.

"I mean how properly fake can ya get with a name like that? Bet'cha ya worked as one of 'em suits huh? Bet'cha ya were 'top in class' or something like that. Bet'cha you're just as snobby and no good as'em suits."

Satya raised a brow. She was about to retort in a fit of controlled fury when he interrupted the process.

"Puh-lease, if it were me, I wouldn't hide a pretty name such as Satya underneath somethin' so suit-like..." His voice dissipated into the air.

Satya was angry. Oh, she hasn't felt this angry in a long time and that _utter imbecile just_ - **wait**.

Satya nearly stopped dead in her tracks.

**Wait wait wait....**

He called her name pretty?

Suddenly, everything felt very enclosed and Satya became extremely claustrophobic. 

Something deep inside her was tickling and her breaths were coming up in jittery gasps.

**What's happening?**

It didn't take her long to realize that she was standing in the hallway. Jamison had walked a couple steps ahead before he too realized she had stopped a couple feet behind him. 

He turned his body toward her but his face looked at the sleek corridor walls. He expected her to lead him and, automatically, as if controlled, she began to walk again, this time in a bit slower stride.

Eventually her eyes settled onto his body, and she found herself enraptured in details she could only notice if she just took the time to study him.

He was definitely a bit cringe-worthy. His hair came up in messy spikes which were charred at the ends of them. She noticed how his skin tone was a bit grey and she realized it wasn't actually his complexion, rather, it was soot. His prosthetic limbs looked as though they had been built haphazardly and looked nothing like her own sleek professionally built arm.

Satya took this time to notice his gait, which was wobbly due to the height difference of his peg leg. This would, under normal circumstances, get under her skin but Satya found herself smiling at this, not due to it being enjoyable to watch, but that maybe he would allow her to help adjust his prosthetic in order to make it more comfortable.

She also noticed, even through his bad posture, his own lean muscles which seemed to move with each step. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt wasn't helping either and she found herself staring at his chest, his defined pectoral muscles, his not-so-huge-yet-still-noticeable biceps, the way his abdomen was- **waitwaitwaitwait!!!!**

Satya tore her eyes away from the man and settled them somewhere on the floor. Yes, the floor is interesting enough. 

The silence was killing her, so she had to break it.

"Did...you really mean it?"

She chances a look and is pained when she sees the look of discomfort on his face.

"No..." He squeaks and she swore she could feel the slap of reality against her cheek and it stung her eyes. Wait, those were just tears.

"Listen, I really didn't mean what I said when I thought ya were like some of them suits out there." He managed an insignificant arm gesture that encompassed the 'out there' part of his statement. 

"I mean, I think you're nice enough. A bit clueless with what ya say sometimes but that could be true with the likes of me as well and pretty much everyone in this building." He let out a faint, light hearted giggle which clued he had been joking, for the most part.

 **Wait.** It took her a minute to actually listen to what he was saying and decipher the misinterpretation of words.

Satya has never felt more relieved, and more happy, in her life. 

"N-no..." She meekly added, and he looked at her, brow raised and inquisitive.

"I meant," she started, with a modesty she never knew she possessed, "do you really think my name is pretty."

She heard him take a sharp breath and he looked at the ground, then at the wall, a rosy hue dusted his cheeks like the soot on his body. 

"Well yeah..." He said in probably the lowest tone of voice she's ever heard, "course I do. It's not just your name either. Whole lot of you is really somethin'." He was suddenly very red and walking very briskly.

Satya nearly screamed at the explosion in her chest and her body felt as though it was on fire.

The fire which pricked at her skin felt so new to her, and Satya thought as if she might have come down with a fever at that very moment. Maybe she should talk to Mercy after this.

As soon as she finished her thought she found herself with her eyes on the door she's been having mixed feelings about since this whole event started. She stopped and turned toward him. He'd fallen back into his own pace behind her again, and she noticed his cheeks were still red.

"Um..." **No. Not now.** "Here's your room. I hope everything is to your liking." **Not now. Not like this. She didn't want it to end now.**

He gave her a nod and a soft, "Thank you." before he began retreating into his quarters.

**Nononononono!!!!!**

She grabbed his arm before her brain could stop her.

He spun around, clearly not expecting her to actually touch him and she began cursing herself for acting instinctually and for not preparing and well...for everything.

"I...I..." She stuttered incoherently and Satya couldn't discern the look on his face. Puzzlement? Amusement? Who knows. She didn't really care. She just needed to say something before he retreated for the night.

She readied herself, took in a deep breath and, "I really like your name as well!" She blubbered, unable to stop her face from transitioning from emotionless to a blushing mess.

Jamison blankly stares down at her and _my gods he's tall and why is he so tall! This isn't fair!_

"I think it's a wonderful name and it's so very nice sounding and I really like the way you look as well you...you...strange foolish man!" She was almost screaming and she had to monitor her breaths in order to contain herself. 

Satya couldn't look at his face. She couldn't look at any of him. So, instead, she looked at the ground. The ground has been very interesting today.

Suddenly, she heard him snicker which then exploded into a jovial laughter and Satya couldn't tell if he was mocking her or...she really couldn't tell what was going on in his head.

All she knew was, in spite of her serious personality, his laughter was quite cute, and the spontaneity of the situation found her in giggles as well until both of them were kneeled over and leaning against one another for support.

When the laughter had calmed to just minor chuckling after about five or so minutes, he took her chin in his hand, his _real_ warm hand, and held her smiling face so that it faced his.

"Y'know, you're really somethin'. Y'know that, right?" His voice was calming and it sounded like the sweetest music. 

"Funny. I could say the same thing about you." She jabbed and his eyes widened slightly before his lopsided grin became wider.

"Heh, y'know not many people do, hell, not even Roadie, but..." He looked around a little bit before settling on her eyes, "you could always just call me Jamie..."

Her breath caught in her throat, she couldn't hear anything for a second, he was still holding her chin and he was so close, so warm, and she just nodded and spoke with a softness she has rarely used before, "And you may call me Satya..."

The smile he gave her was genuine and not lopsided and she saw something there but she couldn't pin point it and as she noticed that she could feel his steady breathing on her skin, the warmth of his hand nearly burning her, and her heart feeling as though it might explode. Satya Vaswani pulled away from him. Reality crashing down on her and she gave him a small but loving smile before she walked(bolted) down the hallway and into her room.

Things had gotten too out of hand, too overwhelming for the woman of order, and she had to focus on her breathing in order to slow her heart and pulse. The woman ended up sitting on top of her bed. Back against the wall and hand rubbing the specks of soot off of her chin.

Despite everything however, she couldn't stop the smile on her face and the tickling in her belly hasn't ceased and she hopes it never does. _Oh Satya...what have you gotten yourself into..._

Satya Vaswani wasn't one to know such _things_ , she was very inexperienced about these things, but the obvious **something** that was there made her want to dance around the room. _Yes, something was there...._

_...And she couldn't wait to inform Mercy._

 

\--------BONUS---------

 

As anyone could probably guess, Jamison Fawkes was NOT very good with people. Women in particular.

All in all, he had managed to make an acquaintance, then an enemy, then a...whatever they were now?

 _Today has been very interesting,_ Jamison thought as he rubbed his chin in post-elated bliss. 

The man was sitting on the floor of his new room, back against the bed, and he hadn't a care in world about how uncomfortable the edges of the bed felt against his spine.

All he could think about was that smile, _her_ smile...it sent shivers down his spine. From the first time he saw her she had demanded his attention. He just couldn't look away.

_Every bit of her, the way she held her head as if she was a queen, her brown eyes that could suck their victims in, her soft skin, the way her body curved in the most beautiful shape he's ever-_

-Jamison had to stop himself or else he wouldn't be able to go to sleep tonight. 

She was hard to figure out as well. Like an enigma, she bore no emotion on her features except that of superiority or no emotion at all. The added stoicism however, only intrigued Jamison further.

He tilted his head back, "Satya..." 

Her name rolled off his tongue with as much grace as the woman possessed herself and Jamison wanted to say it again and again.

Yes, Jamison knew she was staring as they walked down the hallway. It wasn't until now that he realized the reason why. She had been admiring him the rest of the walk to his room, and by admiring he meant literally staring at him like an owl the entire time. 

He laughed at the way her face looked as she grazed over every aspect of his body and her apparent lack in discretion only made her seem all the more endearing. Not that he was staring as well. No, not at all.

He turned over and climbed onto his bed, collapsing into a heap of exhaustion.

_Oh boy, Jamison. What have you gotten yourself into..._

He signed up for this Overwatch business for the money, and the added protection was a sweet bonus as well. But _this..._

_This was something. There was something in those eyes as he held her chin and she gave him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. He knew there was something...._

_....And he couldn't wait to tell Roadhog._

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact!
> 
> The bonus Junkrat POV was a last minute idea. I thought it'd be fun for him to sort of 'mirror' Satya after the whole ordeal. :)
> 
> Anyways, again, sorry if they were extremely OOC! This is my first piece and my first time writing them. I did not intend for it to be this long either, and my short attention span and lack of any other ideas left me without brushing up on some other things I probably should add. Oh well! :p
> 
> Btw, don't hesitate to make suggestions and criticisms in the comments! Just, please go easy on me! XD
> 
> Also, Varg and Nezkah are the ones who initially inspired me to write stuff about these two and I NEVER write stuff about ships. I normally just draw them or read pieces about them so, THANK YOU GUYS FOR BRINGING ME IN SHIPPING HELL!!!!
> 
> HC that Satya doesn't know how to check people out discreetly so she just sort of O_O


End file.
